


Mipha's Regret

by metro_mania



Series: You Give Me Life Again [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Maybe considered angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-10-13 03:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10505049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metro_mania/pseuds/metro_mania
Summary: Link doesn't know where to start with his quest to reclaim the divine beasts, but a very fishy (and frankly, quite handsome) prince may be able to help him with that.





	1. Recollection

“Hey, you over there!”

Link look around, confused as to where the voice was coming from. He had been following the Hylia river, lost as to where he should start with his quest.

“Down here!”

Link looked down to see a large, green finned man floating in the river, a tail hanging from the back of his head. Link was startled by his appearance, which showed on his face.

The fish man raised his arms. “Whoa there, friend. Have you never seen a Zora before?”

Link shook his head no, but the “Zora” did seem oddly familiar to him. He wanted to explain that he barely knew what kingdom he was in, having awoken from his one hundred year slumber just hours before.

Instead, he just remained silent as the green Zora began speaking.

“Well friend, I’d like to be the first Zora to greet you hello. Do you happen to be a warrior? The sword on your back seems to indicate so.”

Link instinctively reached for his sword, but stopped himself. He nodded.

“Excellent! My prince is looking for a capable Hylian to aid him. Would you be willing to go? He is located at Inogo Bridge.”

Link considered it. He had no clue where to start with the whole “divine beast” thing, and if this was the prince of the Zoras, he could possibly aid Link in his quest to reclaim Vah Ruta. Link nodded.

The Zora smiled. “This is great news! Do you need guidance to the bridge?”

Link shook his head no and held up his Shika slate, causing the Zora to drop his smile immediately.

He looked concerned for a moment, before asking, “friend, what is your name?”

When Link began signing his name, the Zora just looked confused, so he wrote it in the soft mud of the river bank.

The Zora was shocked, and clamped his mouth shut in surprise.

“Pardon me, but I think I should get back to the Domain now. Good luck, traveler.

With that, the Zora left Link by himself.

What was that about? Did the Zora know who he was? Obviously he knew something, but Link wasn't too concerned. He had a destination now, and a starting point for his quest. He began making his way towards the Inogo Bridge.

＼(☆o◎)／

Hot damn he’s cute

Link stared awestruck at the talk, red Zora that just landed in front of him.

“Ah! Are you the Hylian my soldier told me about?”

Link was barely able to nod, entranced by his beauty.

“Wonderful! I and Prince Sidon of the Zora Domain, and I can use your help.”

The name Sidon hit Link like a truck, and a wave of memories flooded his head. A small Zora child running up to him, asking to see his sword, saying how much he wanted to be like Link when he grew older. Link also remembered a girl with him. Maybe another Zora? He couldn’t quite remember.

Sidon looked concerned as Link stared blankly ahead. “Friend, is something the matter? If you are not well enough to help me do not feel that you must. You have no obligation to my people.”

Link returned from his daze. Remembering the prince standing in front of him, but still a little confused from the flashback, he began singing a response, only realizing a little later that the prince probably didn't know what he was saying.

To Link’s surprise, Sidon wore a huge smile. “Ah! You use the language of hand gestures to communicate? Don't worry, I learned it when I was young, being the prince I must be able to communicate with anyone who may enter my domain.”

Link was pleased that he had a way of speaking with Sidon and signed, “That's great! Now what do you need my help with?”

And so, the hero of legend was drafted to help the Zora people in their plight.

＼(☆o◎)／

He may be cute, but damn, Link could have used some help getting to the domain. How do shock arrows even carry that much of a punch?

Link stopped to catch his breath at the beginning of the long bridge to the domain. It was raining profusely, and link’s hair was completely soaked. Walking over to the railing, he looked over at the edge. He was thankful that he didn't have a fear of heights.

Another memory was creeping into his mind. This time not of a young prince, but a girl. A Zora, as red as Sidon, but not as tall. Her face was kind and her smile was gentle. The word beauty didn't do her justice.

“Link,” the girl said, sitting on the railing of the bridge, “come join me.”

Link obliged, climbing up and sitting next to her.

The girl relaxed onto Link’s shoulder and stared out over the cliffs that surrounded the Domain. The sun was setting behind them and reflecting a brilliant orange on the water.

“I wish peace would always reign over Hyrule.” She continued staring, but frowned, “but alas, we have our duties. We can't just waste the days away in the warm sunlight, can we.”

Link wanted to ask who she was, but was suddenly back in reality, sitting dangerously over the edge of the bridge. He fell back in fright, and slammed hard onto the stone floor.

Who was this girl, and was Link in love with her?


	2. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you mean this isn't how it went down in the game?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I am not dead.  
> No, this story is not dead.  
> Yes, I will continue to write my stories.  
> ...  
> (I'm sorry)

     Link, having entered the domain, could barely tell where the water ended and the structures began. The light, what little there was during this torrential downpour, reflected majestically against the extremely reflective walls and floors. What seemed to be gems of pure light were embedded into the walls, and waterfalls dropped down from the platforms into the dark, but clear, waters below.

     Had he not been gawking at his surroundings, Link would have noticed that large, red figure approach from behind, and he wouldn’t have jumped a foot into the air when said figure placed his hand on his shoulder.

     “Ah, it is great to see you, friend! I am glad that you were able to make it here safely with my aid!” Sidon beamed.

     If looks could kill, Sidon would be six feet under in a second.

     Seeing the Hylian scowl at him, Sidon’s smile fell immediately. His gaze was on anything but the small man standing in front of him.

     “You did a majority of the work, of course…” Sidon still would not make eye contact with Link.

     Link continued staring at the fish before deciding he had enough and looked away. Well, not enough. That face was alluring, but he was still mad and needed to make a point.

     Readjusting himself and feeling relieved, Sidon began. “Now, my friend, I will inform you more about your quest later. Take some time. You are welcome to buy any items you might need at the store.” Sidon gestured up the grand set of stairs to their left. “Once you are ready, please join me up there.”

     With a quick nod, Sidon briskly walked away from Link, leaving him to wander about the domain. Link ventured to the shop. Upon seeing all the unique seafood ingredients they had for sale, he quickly spent half of his rupees and began cooking up a meal in the nearby kettle.

* * *

 

      “My son. Are… you sure that you chose a worthy Hylian?” King Dorephan was very confused. He and his son had been waiting for almost three hours for the hero to speak with them.

     “Father, I am positive this Hylian is the one we need! Have faith, I am certain he just needs some time to rest from his journey here!” Sidon’s words were oozing confidence, but the king was not so certain.  
   

      “If he is tired from such a short journey how wil-” The king stopped speaking. Link was entering the room, clad in typical hylian attire and wielding a rusty sword, and although his equipment would have caused the king to immediately send the Hylian away, he recognized that face.

     “L-Link? Is this truly real?” The king sputtered.

     Link looked to Sidon, and then Dorephan, and then back to Sidon.

     “How is this possible? It has been over a hundred years!” Had the king been capable, he would have gotten up and squeezed Link in a tight hug. Instead, he settles for a hearty laugh.

     “Father, you know this Hylian?”

     “Of course, my son, I am surprised you did not recognize him. You would never leave his side when he would visit the domain! You were almost more attached at the hip than Mipha was with him!”

     At the mention of her name, Link waved his arms to get the king’s attention.

     “Your majesty, who is Mipha?” Flashes of the red Zora danced through his mind.

     Dorephan dropped his smile. “How have you forgotten Mipha? Does this have something to do with your miraculous survival?”

     So, Link explained all that he knew, starting with the shrine, and the voice, and the king.

* * *

 

     Link sighed as he laid onto the inn bed. It was soft and strangely familiar, but still foreign to Link in a hazy sort of way.

     Sidon entered, and Link sat upright.

     “I have some apologies, and I have some gifts. Let me start with the apologies first, my old friend.”

     Link nodded, and Sidon sat at the corner of the bed, towering over Link as his golden eyes gazed intently.

     “I must first apologize for not recognizing you. With-with losing Mipha and the age of despair beginning, I just needed to forget. And it was so long, and I had thought you died, and-“

     Sidon was beginning to ramble, so Link placed his arm onto Sidon’s for his attention.

     “You don’t need to apologize,” Link signed, “I also didn’t remember you, still don’t.” Link chuckled lightly at that, but his expression hardened when he continues. “We all do things to cope, I imagine.”

     Sidon sighed. “Yes, of course. Thank you for understanding. I hope that I will be of some use to you in regaining your memories, especially of my sister.” Sidon paused. “She was such a big part of your life that I fear forgetting her might hinder your abilities.”

     Link thought back to the Zora on the bridge and practices connecting the name with the face.

     “The second apology is for Muzu’s actions. He is a bitter Zora in his old age, but I am positive he will come to see reason.”

     Link just nods, having nothing to say to this apology. Muzu, frankly, was a dick.

     “Now, I did say I brought gifts, but I fear that Muzu will want my head for giving you this.”

     Sidon brings out a wrapped item form his satchel and gave it to Link, nodding for the Hylian to open it.

     Inside is the most beautifully crafted chest plate Link thinks he has ever seen. His reflection can easily be seen in the cool metal.

     “This is the armor set Mipha was working on for you.” Sidon takes a breath. “It is customary for a Zora to craft armor for the person they intend to propose to.”

     Link almost drops the armor at Sidon’s words. Sidon is startled at Link’s reaction, but quickly remembers that he has lost his memories.

     “Mipha loved you dearly. It was obvious to all who witnessed the two of you together. She would not have wanted this to continue collecting dust on her shelf for eternity.”

     Link re-examined the armor, hoping that whatever love he felt for Mipha might return, but nothing happens.”

     Sidon takes another wrapped item from his bag and hands it to link. This time, it is pointy, and Link can easily tell that it is metallic.

     “This is one of the domain’s finest swords, hand crafted by our finest forge masters at the command of my father. It will replace your… less than acceptable means of combat. My father is also having a shield made for you, but it will not be completed until morning.”

     Link rises from the bed and takes a few test swings of the sword. It is light, lighter than expected, yet it feels powerful, and it is extremely sharp.

     “I hope these items serve you well. It was brave of you to offer to fight the Lynel, but I fear you will be in over your head.”

     Link begins to reassure Sidon before he is cut off.

     “That is why I will be joining you tomorrow morning! We will take on the Lynel together.”

     Link’s jaw drops, but again begins to protest before he is cut off for a second time.

     “I am not just some pretty face for you to admire, my dear friend. I can hold my own in battle.”

     Link’s face turns pink from blushing. Maybe his subtle glances to admire the prince weren’t so subtle after all.

     “And to what you are currently thinking, no. You were not subtle when you were glancing and blushing at me every five minutes during my father’ s discussion with Muzu.” Sidon wears a devious smile.

     Link goes from bright pink to scarlet, and raises his hands one more time to interject before Sidon gets up.

     “Well hero, tomorrow is a big day. Once the Lynel is defeated, we can work on Vah Ruta. Good night!”

     And with that, the prince leaves a sputtering Link to try and calm his burning cheeks down before bed.

**Author's Note:**

> So I said I will go back and tell how the champions were revived, and I'm starting with Mipha. 
> 
> I'm also working on another story with the whole group, so start tuned for that's (expect angst)
> 
> Hope you enjoy! (I have no clue How many chapters this I'll be. (⊙…⊙ ))


End file.
